


Punch My Face

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Jeremy gets into a fight, eh, its not really descriptive so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: FIIIIIIGHT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE





	Punch My Face

Jeremy was outside of the school when the fight happened. Of course, he wasn’t stupid enough to be apart of one while inside where teachers would be around. He technically didn’t even start the fight.

It was that idiot running his big mouth about Jeremy’s life to his face.

“Sooo, Heere!” The boy started; Jeremy couldn’t even be bothered to remember the fucker’s name. “It sounds to me like your mother isn’t _Heere_ for you.”

“Really?” Jeremy acted unphased by his shitty pun and the remark about his absent mother. “Now where the fuck did you hear that from, shithead?” He smiled coldly, his arms crossed over his chest, staring up at the boy.

“I know more than you think, Heere. I know your mommy left poor, little baby Jeremy and his dad because she couldn’t even be damned to love you!” The boy raised his voice, smirking smugly as he pointed at Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy’s smile faded, his expression darkening.

“If I were you, I’d duct-tape my own mouth shut before I go around spewing bullshit at someone who could kick my ass in a fight,” he retorted, no longer leaning against the outside wall of the school building.

Apparently, the kid was as dense as a fucking concrete wall, because he didn’t shut up.

“Suuure you can! But that’s not all, right? What about _Michael?”_

Jeremy reached a hand out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bringing him close and practically hissing at him.

“Say anything about Michael and I’ll punch every single tooth out of your empty fucking skull,” he threatened before pushing him back and making the boy stumble, but not fall.

“Aww, so you do care about someone! Too bad it ended up being gay boy Michael Mell,” the boy continued, just riling Jeremy up even more. “He’s just some pastel weirdo who probably pities you and doesn’t even like you! _Both him and you should just die!”_

Jeremy launched himself at the boy and lifted his own knee up, hitting him right in the stomach as he held his shoulders down. The boy hunched over for a second and Jeremy took the opportunity to sweep his leg over and slam it into his ankles, sending him to the ground.

“What the fuck did I just tell you?! You don’t say _anything_ about Michael!” Jeremy shouted, looming over him with his hands clenched into fists, ready to swing.

“Wow,” the boy heaved out, smiling as he slowly got up. “You’re really protective of your stupid _boyfriend,_ aren’t you?”

Jeremy took a swing at him, but the boy grabbed his arm and twisted it in a weird way, causing Jeremy to hiss in pain.

“Fuck off!” Jeremy ripped his arm from his grasp, but then the boy swung his own fist at Jeremy from the left and hit him directly on his nose. Instantly, blood started to drip from his nose, which would definitely be bruised if not broken.

Jeremy didn’t even bother to check on his nose before he slammed his fist into the boy’s stomach and sent him reeling back. He stumbled with him and the boy clawed at Jeremy’s cheek, kicking his legs up and also hitting Jeremy in the stomach.

“Give up, Heere! Your life is miserable and you know it!” He spat at Jeremy, but was then instantly shut up by Jeremy’s fist connecting with his temple.

Jeremy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him right up off the ground, making him stand up before upper cutting him in the jaw and causing him to fall back down. When the boy only curled up slightly from pain and didn’t get up, Jeremy turned and started to walk away to go home.

He smiled slightly when he got to the sidewalk, still feeling blood trickle down his face from his nose. Blood had already dropped onto his shirt, but he didn’t care. He just walked, his smile fading as the adrenaline wore off and exposed the pain he was feeling.

…

“Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed worriedly when he saw the state his best friend was in. “What happened to you? You’re covered in blood, what happened to your nose?!” He questioned, grabbing the first aid stuff from the drawer in Jeremy’s nightstand. Jeremy had texted Michael that he had gotten into a fight with some stupid kid and Michael had ran over as soon as he got the text.

“I already said I got into a fight.” Jeremy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He was pissing me the fuck off, so I taught him to shut his mouth,” he mumbled as Michael got to work cleaning the blood off of Jeremy’s face.

“What did he even say to you? There aren’t many things that can make you angry enough to fight someone unless you just _felt_ like it.” Michael raised an eyebrow, almost giving him a disappointed look. That didn’t sit well with Jeremy, and he still wasn’t completely calm.

“Yeah, I fucking felt like it when he started talking shit about you after he was already talking about my bitch of a mom!” He raised his voice, swatting Michael’s hand away from his face. “I told him not to say anything about you, but apparently he was fucking deaf and just kept talking so I beat him up so he would learn not to say all that bullshit about you, okay?!”

There was silence as Jeremy leaned back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. Michael was shocked, and was even more surprised when he saw tears pooling up in his best friend’s light blue eyes.

“I- I don’t like it when people talk bad- bad about you,” Jeremy mumbled, his natural stutter beginning to show as it always did when he got too emotional.

“Jeremy…” Michael started softly, scooting over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want you getting in fights over someone saying stuff about me… I don’t want you getting hurt, their words don’t matter to me, okay?”

Now Jeremy just felt like Michael was disappointed and that he made his friend upset. It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, but he was already a wreck.

“I’m- Fuck, I’m just- I’m sorry, I- I don’t know I was just so- so angry…” Jeremy buried his face into his knees and hugged his legs, sighing shakily.

“Whoa- Jer, hey..” Michael scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, speaking quietly and calmly. “It’s okay, I just don’t like seeing you hurt… I’m not angry at you, Jer. I just care about you a lot.”

Jeremy slowly lifted his head up and Michael smiled at him softly, rubbing his shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s get you patched up.”

“Okay…”


End file.
